This invention relates to musical instrument mallets, and is concerned in particular with the attachment of a mallet playing head to the mallet shaft.
A musical instrument mallet of the type to which this invention relates includes a playing head attached to an end of a slender shaft. The shaft typically includes a handle portion by which the mallet is held by a user and a head portion to which the playing head is attached. A problem associated with such prior art mallets is that during normal use, which may be characterized by vigorous pounding of the playing head against a drum, cymbal or similar instrument, the playing head is susceptible of breaking loose and separating from the mallet shaft.